Orochimaru
Orochimaru is a character and recurring villain from the Naruto series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Orochimaru vs Ganondorf * Ixis Naugus VS Orochimaru * Lord Voldemort vs. Orochimaru (Completed) With the Akatsuki * Organization XIII VS The Akatsuki (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Boa Hancock * Brook * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Drago * Jafar (Disney) * Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) * Mister Sinister * Ness (MOTHER) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Reptile (Mortal Kombat) * Tyrian Callows (RWBY) * Venom * Wolverine * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) History While one of the Hidden Leaf's three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru desired to learn all of the world's secrets and saw immortality as the means to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this ambition, along with aiding the agenda of Danzo Shimura, Orochimaru defected from his village to avoid persecution. For many years, cheating death by transferring his soul into the body of another that he covers with his original body's skin, Orochimaru sought his hometown's destruction out of revenge while demonstrating what he had learned, but after several apparent deaths in the pursuit of his goals, Orochimaru saw his method were flawed through his former associate Kabuto Yakushi and aided in the Fourth Great Ninja War before he was allowed to resume his research in peace with a spy (who he was completely aware of) observing him. He has since been seen in the Hidden Leaf Village on multiple occasions after the War, even appearing briefly for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga's wedding. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Orochimaru *Height: 5'8" | 172 cm *Weight: 126 lbs | 57.3 kg *Orochimaru's hobby is creating techniques. *Orochimaru wishes to fight those with techniques that can be used in the future. *Orochimaru's favorite food are eggs, while his least favorites are anything cold. Ninja Training *Large chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing *Trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi *Master in the art of stealth and infiltration *Chakra Styles **All 5 nature styles ***Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind **Shadow and Light Styles (Yin & Yang) **Wood Style Kekkei Genkai Weaponry *Kunai *Shuriken *Demon Wind Shuriken *Genjutsu Pills *Poison *Sword *Kusanagi Sword **Is stored in Orochimaru's throat. **Snake Sword: Sky Blade Ninjutsu *Binding Snake Glare Spell *Ninja Art: Cadaver of Puppets *Chakra Scalpel *Reaper Death Seal: Release *Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu **Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu **Earth Style: Shadow Clone *Snake Clone Jutsu *Sealing Jutsu Trap *Ninja Art: Snake Mouth Trap *Soft Body Modification *Gathering of the Snakes *Slithering Snake Mode *Paralysis Genjutsu *Substitution Jutsu *Orochimaru Style: Substitution Jutsu *Sound Wave Jutsu *Transportation Jutsu Formula: Underworld Transfer *Regeneration Ability *Striking Shadow Snakes *Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu *Paralysis Jutsu *Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough **Wind Style: Great Breach *White Snake Possession *Summoning Jutsu (Snakes) **Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation **Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon **Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon *Eight Headed Serpent Jutsu **Orochimaru becomes a large eight headed, eight tailed white snake with size and strength comparable to Itachi Uchiha's Susano'o. Sage Mode Despite Orochimaru learning how to use Sage Mode at the Ryuchi Caves, his physical body could not handle the power and was forced to wait until he found a compatible body to utilize Sage Mode. It is unknown whether as of the Boruto era he has found a compatible body or not. *Orochimaru's Curse Mark **Can grant others his Sage Jutsu Chakra along with DNA of Jugo's Clan, effectively granting others a portion of his power and being able to live on in their body. The Curse Mark has a 10% chance of being compatible with those he uses it on, killing the incompatible 90%. Feats * Orchestrated Gyuki's, the Eight-Tails, last rampage in the Hidden Cloud Village in order to get a portion of his DNA in order to harvest it and create a replica of the beasts' Chakra. * Learned White Snake Sage Jutsu, but was unable to properly use it. * Reverse engineered the Curse Marks from his own Sage Chakra and Jugo's blood, allowing him to transfer a fraction of his mind and power into those he afflicted. * Directly tanked Sasuke Uchiha's Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, a Fire Style jutsu so hot that it can melt solid stone, a feat requiring tempatures of over 2,100°F. * Defeated the Third Hokage, his former sensei, while utilizing the Reanimated bodies of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokages respectively. * Took on Naruto when in Version 2 state with four of Kurama's nine tails unleashed and survived the encounter. (He was incapable of landing any decisive blows, only managing to land a single punch and striking him with his Snake Sword, both of which did next to nothing.) * Took over a White Zetsu's body. * Managed to get by a White Zetsu clone who was controlling Yamato, a Wood Style user, when even the (albiet exhausted) five kage and a large group of the Allied Shinobi Forces' could not. * His Snake body tanked an explosion from the Ketsuryugan's "exploding human" ability without any visual signs of damage. * Created Mitsuki. * survived being punched in the face by Tsunade, a sannin member and 5th hokage of Konoha, who also inherited the strength from her grandfather, and first hokage; Hashirama. and Tsunade can make holes in the ground with a finger. Flaws * Despite his Chakra reserves being very high thanks to his research and body modifications, he can still run out of Chakra and be left exhausted. He has mastered Chakra control in order to postpone this. * Greatly underestimated Naruto Uzumaki in the youth's 4-tailed Jinchruiki form despite knowing full well the danger an enraged Jinchuriki posed, and was completely incapable of hurting him. * Underestimated his old apprentice Sasuke Uchiha, who killed him in cold blood. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Air Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Reptiles